Hensatti
Hensatti was the last Pharaoh of the free Senpet Empire. Great Eye Hensatti wished to restore the fire of the Great Eye capturing the fire of the Medinaat al-Salaam. Starter Quotes (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) In order to circumvent an ancient prophecy, the Awakening, Hensatti had turned to the Jewel of the Desert to make certain her mighty civilization did not fall victim to the unforgiving desert winds and the wrath of Lady Sun. Starter Quotes (LBS - The Awakening) Alliance The Senpet had been isolated for centuries, too much time spent building; not enough spent ruling. The Caliph, ruler of Medinaat al-Salaam, held the key to trade across the sands, despite the Senpet built the very trade routes centuries ago. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera In 1129 Hensatti made an alliance with the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah to get the water the Scarab Empire needed. It included rights to purchase as many businesses as they would like in Medinaat al-Salaam, and in return the Senpet would help defend the Caliph from any outside threats. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 201 The alliance renewed the strength of the city guard and provided them with a Senpet standing army. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera The Senpet began to buy states in the Jewel and some said they owned half of the city buildings. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Her ultimate goal was to join the city to the Senpet Empire. Attack at Dawn (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Senpet Embassy The General Abresax became the commander of the city guard. Asori was the courtesan in the embassy. Keseth, was appointed as the acting city governor and relied heavily upon his friend and benefactor, Nepherus. Keseth (LBS - The Awakening flavor) She also sent Kepsat and Hekau. Ramontet, her military advisor, reamined with her. Today is the day we leave this accursed Empire, by Patrick Kapera Newcomers In 1130 Abresax enslaved newcomers to work in the mines. A woman was seen as the Selqet, and moved to the city. Hensatti was told of the Tale of the Four Goddesses, a prophecy that foretold that four goddesses would awaken Kaleel, the Moon. The Selqet was supposedly one of them, a the Qabal had the second. The Tale of the Four Goddesses (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Shattering of the Jewel In 1132 several groups of the Burning Sands and the Yodotai joined their efforts against the Caliph and formed the Erba'a Alliance. They attacked the Jewel during the Shattering of the Jewel. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Betrayers Her advisor Abresax fought leading the Senpet garrison of the city, but eventually shifted his loyalties toward the slaves of the Scorpion Clan. Her militar advisor, Ramontet, disappeared from his post, and he was seen again leading the wicked Jackal Necromancers. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 Awakening The Erba'a Alliance sieged and broke through the city walls in the Shattering of the Jewel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 The Senpet faltered in the defense. The Moto and Hanif slaves attacked them remorselessly, and they were forced to back down from the struggle, leaving the Ebonites and Khadi to stand alone. Finally realizing the Caliph's betrayal, Withdrawal (LBS - The Awakening flavor) the Senpet Pharaoh Hensatti dispatched a Phalanx of guards to help end the Caliph's rule. The Senpet Phalanx (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Attacked from all sides, the Caliph sent her elite guard into battle, but soon even they were also defeated. As the battles ended with the defeat of the Caliph and her henchmen, even the Senpet, Ivory Kingdoms Ruhmal worshippers, and city folk turned on the Khadi. Enemy of My Enemy (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Caliph's death During the Awakening the Senpet and the defenders of the Jewel defeated the Alliance, and the Caliph died. The new governor of the Jewel was Keseth. Hensatti realized the Yodotai Empire could become a threat to her Empire. She took the command of the Senpet legions and began to prepare for the ensuing war. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 203 Yodatai Invasion In 1140 the Yodotai Legions crossed the Senpet border. It seemed they knew all the tactics and strategies the Senpet put on the field, and the enemy inexorably gained foot on her lands. Death In 1160 the Great Eye of the Desert was conquered and Hensatti died in the fight. Before it she had passed the Tear of Heaven to her loyal bodyguard Bekhten, and commanded him to join the resistance led by Keseth. A young Pharaoh called Neferet ruled the Senpet Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 83 under the iron fist of the Yodotai. External Links * Hensatti (Shadow of the Tyrant) Category:Senpet Members